Ruthie The Vampire Slayer
by onlie
Summary: This is set in the ninth season. Glen Oak is the site for the awakening of an ancient and terrible evil about to be unleashed unto the world. And the only one who can stop it is Ruthie Camden!


In Lucy voice: _In every generation there is a Chosen One. She alone will fight the vampires, the demons and the forces of darkness. She is the Slayer. _

The night security guard yawned as he looked at his watch. Midnight. Six hours until his shift ended and it couldn't come any sooner as far as he was concerned. He was bored half to death. As he patrolled the halls of the Glen Oak Museum he looked at all the magnificent statues that adorned the museum's second floor. They were part of a new collection for the horror movie fanatic to provide a little color to the new museum. There was Frankenstein, the wolfman, Dracula, and even Jason Voorhees and Michael Myers. He had to admit that it was a nice change to the usual boring routine that was customary in a town like Glen Oak. Hell the statues were pretty impressive themselves and if he didn't know better, he'd think that they might come alive one night and attack him.

Then he saw a statue of Jack the Ripper, which was the most realistic of all the statues. He was wearing black cape, which covered a grey long sleeved business suit. The man seemed dressed as a magician rather than a notorious serial killer, but who cares. He was pretty impressive nonetheless.

The guard had finished his patrol of the second floor and was about to go back down to the first floor where the ordinary and boring artwork was located when he heard something. He flashed his flashlight at the direction of Jack the Ripper but nothing was amiss. He told himself that he was imagining things and went back down to the first floor and went straight to his office.

There were several TV monitors there, which showed what the security cameras located throughout the museum saw. He gave them all a quick glance and nothing seemed to be amiss. So he sat on his chair slouched and turned his attention to the pizza in front of his desk.

After finishing the pizza he checked the screens again but nothing was amiss. However, he had an odd feeling about the Jack the Ripper statue but dismissed it as paranoia. But the odd feeling would not go away every time he checked the screens every hour. Then he noticed something hand that was not there before. It was an amulet around the statue's neck! He looked at the screen, which showed the exhibit where the amulet was supposed to be but it was empty!

The guard immediately rushed upstairs to find out what was going on. He approached the Jack the Ripper statue and saw the amulet. Suddenly the statue grinned, a horrifying, evil grin that sent shivers down the guard's spine. Jack turned to face the startled guard.

"I guess the game is up, eh! Tch, tch, I suppose you won't listen to common sense and let me have this amulet. You see, I need it very badly so I can summon the Aggoroth to destroy the world. Tch, tch, I guess not."

"Now hold it right there! Aaaaaaaah!" the guard screamed. Jack pointed to the gun the guard drew and it became red hot and melted in his hands. The guard dropped the weapon. Jack stepped off the pedestal and before the guard could do anything, Jack withdrew a sword he had hidden under his large cape and decapitated him.

Jack then took out a clean cloth and wiped his sword clean of blood. "Tch, tch, how I do hate messy cleanups."

Roosevelt High School: The Next Day

Ruthie seemed oblivious to everyone else. She was a good girl, a moral, pious young lady who simply ignored all others. She was above them, above them all. Since Peter was now gone she had little to do but study and stalk. Mind you she did not mind either but the stalking was what she was good at. She needed to get the dirt on everyone she knew, so that she could use that as her advantage. It was who she was, who she was meant to be. And nothing could stop her.

There was this blond headed boy, around her age, who had a locker right next to her. He could sense her evil somehow, sense her sociopathicness. But he said nothing as she got her books from her locker. He just stared at her. Yet something about her made him want to hug her, reach out to her and comfort her. He did not understand this. But there was something there.

Ruthie looked at the boy oddly and said, "What?!"

"No nothing. Just wondering. Are you always like this?"

Ruthie gave him an odd look to which he responded, "Nevermind.", then he left.

Ruthie shook her head and closed her own locker door, shrugging and wondering what was that all about. Then she headed to her next class. As she was heading there she started to feel funny, a sick nauseous feeling that would not go away. Then it passed. She looked around and then continued on to class.

Unknown to her she was being watched. Behind a grating just above the school lockers, someone was waiting, hungering, his mouth watering as he looked on. His fangs reaching for all those young necks with fresh blood. And he would feed. Yes he would feed.


End file.
